Ikebana
by satxn666
Summary: She was only his lady because of business. Nothing more than to seal a deal made between their fathers. The kistune spent much of her time residing in Sesshomaru's castle, never truly getting to see underneath Sesshomaru's painfully stoic heart. As time goes on, circumstances change, and she's now travelling with him. Along the way, she pokes at his past. Will she prove worthy?
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATED**

Sumiyo. She was the 4th of 5 daughters of the great Fox Lord, Yogsune. Her mother was a kitsune hanyou, known as Ayamari. Out of all her sisters, her mother seemed to favor her the most. Her father was never around, always away from the castle doing business with other lords. It seemed he did not care much for his children, only seeing them as pawns for negotiations. Her three older sisters were triplets, being born 56 years before she was. Seichii was the first born, Rumiko the second, and Ryozu, the last. The fifth daughter was born only 20 years after Sumiyo was, named Masako. They all had a great resemblance to their mother, light red hair and olive skin. Sumiyo was the only child who resembled their father, with silver hair and pale skin. They all owned a pair of narrow red eyes, that being the only similar trait of all of them.

Sumiyo was raised learning about the duties of being a lady, and went through endless hours of things she viewed as pointless. Her lack of interest would often get her into trouble, though, so she spent much of her time cleaning as punishment. She didn't mind, really. In her eyes, it was much better than remembering how to greet strangers. Knitting, painting, writing, reading. These were the most common things that she took part in. Eventually, when she was in her adolescence, she was given the task to take care of a pet as if it were a small child. Many times, Sumi would be caught spoiling her pet with treats and allowing it to act freely. This was not acceptable, but her mother allowed it as long as her child was happy.

Her father came home one night, tired and worn from what Sumi could only assume was a battle. She was so used to treating her precious pet like she did, she did not think what her father would say. Perhaps he'd do the same as her mother did. She really should have known better. "What is the meaning of this?" Yogsune asked the child. She held her pet close, trembling. "He's just a baby, I was being nice, father." She explained. Merely scoffing, Yogsune took the small animal by it's neck and held it up almost tauntingly. "It is weak. You've made it weak." He raised an eyebrow when Sumiyo began to sniffle. "As you." She didn't see her pet after that night. The next morning, her mother began to treat her much differently.

After this, Sumiyo constantly wanted attention from her mother. She never received the kind she wanted, though, as she would always be messing up. Her sisters were no help, often teasing Sumi for her failures and faults. This never really phased her, though she did get a bit grumpy sometimes. She knew that they didn't hate her. How could they? They were siblings, and shared the same home. They all seemed to bond over the fact that they weren't allowed outside of their father's lands. Sumiyo deemed it unfair, and was the only one who seemed to voice it. None of the others wanted to further irritate their mother, so they left Sumi out to dry. It wasn't until Rumiko was wed, that Sumiyo learned to keep her mouth shut for the most part. Time went on, and she watched as the rest of her sisters were given away to various lords.

Her mother was very tired that day, but she did not seem to mind much. This had led Sumi to believe it was alright to throw another one of her tantrums. It wasn't over anything serious, as per usual. It was just Ryozu teasing her over a doll. "Sumi." Her mother's voice was deathly low, and she scurried over to her. This was normal. She didn't expect her mother to strike her. It really did sting, and tears welled in her eyes. "You are a demon, and a high ranked one at that." Her mother scolded her, an irritated scowl upon face. "Please behave as such." Her mother left, and Ryozu shook her head. "Little sister, you must learn to behave yourself. Especially around mother. I've never seen her strike any of us, before."

The castle felt empty once Ryozu had left. Days would pass with Sumiyo feeling anxious about whom she'd wed. Thoughts about running away came into mind, though she knew that'd be too dramatic. Everything came into place, so she had no choice but to accept her eventual fate as soon as she came of age. Her mother grew distant towards her, only spending time with Masako, who would constantly get under Sumiyo's skin. Her sisters were long gone, but her studies never stopped.  
Her father returned home on her 100th year, along with a young lord. Sumiyo was ordered to dress in the finest clothing she had. A beautiful yukata with cherry blossom designs. Her hair was pulled back tightly, and her lips had been painted red. Her mother waited beside her, as her father entered the castle. The moment Sumiyo looked up, she saw her suitor. He had silky white hair, and the most intriguing golden eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru. This is my fourth daughter, Sumi. This is your soon to be wife." Was all Yogsune had said, before putting a hand on his back. Sumiyo bowed, nervousness getting the better of her. "Come. Let us feast." Everyone followed the fox demon into the dining hall, before they each took a place at the dining table. The greatest sake was poured for the young lord, as Yogsune chattered idly about his plans for the western lands, in exchange for part of his northern ones. Sumiyo paid no mind to this, instead, staring blankly down at her lap. The evening went by, and the only one who seemed to be enjoying themselves was Yogsune. "It is time for us to part ways." Ayamari said, standing beside her mate. "I thank you for coming to our land." She earned a bow of respect from Sesshomaru, and nodded. "My lord and I shall leave you with my daughter. Please, enjoy yourself."

The feast had passed so quickly, and Sumiyo wasn't really sure if she liked it. Now she'd be alone with Sesshomaru, and the thought alone sent chills down her spine. She had heard many stories of the Lord of the West. He was a powerful demon, she knew that was no exaggeration. She could sense his raw power standing next to him. Her thoughts were cut short when he began to walk, and she quickly followed suit. "Your father," He began to say, catching her attention. She looked up at him, noting the way he continued to look forward. "For what purpose did he breed with a hanyou?" Surprised at this sudden question, Sumiyo frowned. What a rude thing, this man was. "You act as if I'm supposed to have knowledge of this." Her tone was calm, though she really had no care of being polite to him. How infuriating. Sesshomaru hummed a sound of annoyance, and glanced down at Sumi. "It is inconvenient that father would allow me to wed with someone with tainted blood. Though you are not hanyou, you still have filthy human blood running through your veins." His cold words made her nose twitch with anger, and she stopped walking. He did the same, and turned slightly to face her. "Do not worry. You shall not see me much of the time, and I you." And that was that. He walked gracefully to the guest quarters, leaving Sumiyo to glare after him.

Her last day with her mother and father was not what she expected. She had never thought she'd be sad to leave this place, but she found herself with a heavy heart. She thought of many different types of suitors, but she never thought of anyone like this dog demon. It did no good to complain, however, so she did not voice her problems. "Bear me grandchildren and be successful." Her father said, rubbing Sumiyo's head. "Do not fret once you leave the land of your father. You will no longer feel the protection of his force." Her mother warned, before gripping her hand. "Do not forget what you've learned." Sumiyo left with her clothing and several gifts her mother ordered to bring along with them. "Nothing would make me prouder than another successful daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey, and thank you for reading up to this chapter. The story will begin to progress starting next chapter, and the length will improve. I hope you enjoy!

"Please excuse my intrusion, my lady." The timid servant bowed, fear evident in her body language. It was clear that Sumiyo was not amused. Narrowing her eyes at the young demon, she made her way to the door, and slid it shut. After a moment or so, she heard the foolish girl scurry away. How embarrassing, Sumiyo thought to herself, leaning against her bed chambers. Of course, she was caught admiring herself in one of the new kimonos her lord's imp had delivered. Sesshomaru sent treats and gifts he obtained from various lands he visited, but never gave in person. He was away much of the time. When he was here, he paid no attention to anyone. He preferred to reside in his quarters before leaving the next morning. Sumiyo didn't mind, really. It wasn't like she cared for him much anyway. Despite the many decades of marriage, they knew nothing of eachother. Rarely speaking, it was like they were not wed. Remembering a time where she truly believed she'd find a lover of her own someday, Sumiyo half smiled to herself. It was a joyous dream. She knew it wouldn't happen, though. Things just didn't fall into the places she wanted them to. And as she grew older, alone in this castle, she began to accept that.

It was strange when she greeted Sesshomaru at the door one spring day. He'd returned with Jaken, Ah-Un, and a small human girl. This was odd, considering her lord's hatred for humans. It was different, and something she never expected from him. Perhaps there was a reason he didn't want her meddling about in his business. "Welcome." Was all Sumiyo said, but was joined with the various maids and servants, giving the small girl a curious look. Some seemed to be outraged, and others seemed to be delighted. The Lady of the West assumed that it was because the maids believed her lord had brought them a snack. "Don't dawdle about. Come now, Rin." Jaken scolded the human, and Sesshomaru entered the estate. Sumiyo gave him a questioning look, and he merely raised an eyebrow. Shaking her head, she turned to the girl and huffed. She knew that look rather well. 'Are you really questioning me?' Was what those eyes told her. "Jaken, you never told me that Lord Sesshomaru had such a beautiful queen!" Rin exclaimed, and Sumiyo eyed the girl with a look of disinterest. Jealousy ran over her, and she frowned. Perhaps her lord was much more fond of this child than he was with her? It would explain why he'd even let this human walk in his presence. But, no. She couldn't let these thoughts drive her into anger. Sesshomaru was a confusing demon, and anyone would go insane attempting to even try and read him.

Rin joined them in the dining hall, eating beside Jaken and Sesshomaru himself. "Wow! This food is delicous! I haven't had a meal like this in a long time, Jaken." She exclaimed, the noisiness reaching Sumiyo's ears. What was so special about this human? She glared over at the child, and pressed her lips together in a tight line. After so many years of being isolated in this godforsaken castle, he believes it's just to bring something he _despised_ into their home? Dinner wasn't very eventful, and the night seemed to end almost too slowly. Jaken hushed Rin, for she was excited to be here. She kept pestering Sumiyo about things that didn't matter, such as why she was with Sesshomaru, and if Sesshomaru loved her. That wasn't remotely possible. Sumiyo chose to ignore her questions in the beginning, jealousy getting the better side of her. Once Rin was away, Sesshomaru began to leave as well. "No," Sumiyo stopped him in his tracks, and tilted her head to the side. "What happened?" She didn't need to press on, knowing full well he was already starting to get annoyed. "I merely tested Tenseiga. She chose to follow, I did not waste time killing her once more." He acted like that was a good enough answer.

"Why say you hate humans, then?" She challenged, and he lowered his gaze to meet her eyes. "It is wise not to ask such daring questions, Sumi." This was the end of the conversation, and her turned once more to go. Of course, she couldn't do much about it. Even though they were wed, they were not mated. He had no use of her, now, so he could kill her once he grew tired of her. All she had to do was continue to test his patience, and she shook her head. She wouldn't do it. Sumiyo didn't have any other place to return to, as returning to her father's castle would disgrace her and bring her shame. She could not leave this castle, because she did not have any idea as to where she belonged. Life as a woman was plain and simple, especially for demons. They did have more power, but they were not needed. Perhaps the only good thing they did was birth suitable heirs to their husbands. It certainly felt that way. Sumiyo desperately wanted to change this, but had no idea where to start. What was in store for the next day would only surprise her.


	3. Chapter 3

There were a few things that unsettled Sumiyo. What was her lord planning to do? Not knowing made her feel uneasy, and she didn't get to experience a restful night. She didn't bother to hide her tired appearance from her maids. They cleaned her up as usual, dressing her in the day's kimono. Sumi pushed one of them to the side as they began to put her hair out, shaking her head. Her hair would freely flow as she walked, she decided, and entered the main hall. "My lady," Jaken bowed, and Sumiyo wrinkled her pointed nose. His voice sounded like banshees, and scraping nails. It was no wonder Sesshomaru tuned out things he did not want to hear. Sesshomaru was not present in the room, but the little girl was.

Deeming this as her chance to question her, she sat beside her. Rin was a little tense, she noted, as soon as she turned to face her. "Hello." Was all the demon said, and Rin blushed out of nervousness. It was rather cute. "What did you do to aquire my lord's approval?" Pursing her lips, she watched the girl intently, hoping to intimidate her. "He saved me.." Rin began to say, and Jaken perked up. "Lord Sesshomaru allowed me to follow him, after. I do not have anyone else to go to. I think he felt a little bad for me.. He's really nice underneath his scary mask." The human giggled, and Sumiyo furrowed her eyebrows. So he pitied her, then. Jaken cleared his throat, earning his attention from the Lady. Squinting eyes made him sweat, and he bowed once more. "I-It is the truth! Lord Sesshomaru was merely testing his sword, the Tenseiga!" This certainly did change things for the suspicous Sumiyo.

It would have been easier for her to sleep knowing for sure what happened whilst Sesshomaru was out and about. If only he told her simply. But this would never be the case, because Sesshomaru enjoyed irritating her and she knew it. "How long has she been travelling with you, Jaken?" This sudden question caused the imp to look up in thought. "Perhaps a few weeks, now, my lady." He answered, and Sumiyo sat in silence with them. "And she shall be staying her during his travels? Or will she accompany him once he leaves once more?" Jaken noted how worried and curious his lady was, and merely shrugged. "He has not decided at this point."

This is when Rin spoke up. "I will return with him!"

The days went by, and Sumiyo found herself liking this little girl more and more. She was full of life and curiosity, something she envied. Rin never seemed to wish ill upon anything, leading Sumiyo to realize just how innocent and pure this human was. Her knowledge of Sesshomaru and his family was rather limited, but she knew of his fathers' and his brothers' love towards humans. Maybe it was the only trait that they all had shared, causing her to smile softly to herself. Sesshomaru would never admit anything related to love, let alone towards humans, but Sumiyo knew. He had a fondness to them, at the least. He had to, in order for Rin to be here now. Most of the time, she listened to Rin's stories while the two wandered around the estate. The girl's imagination never seemed to end, and Sumiyo's lonely days were coming in fewer numbers. The question of Sumiyo coming along with them found itself in many of their conversations. Each time, the same answer was given. "Lord Sesshomaru cannot have me meddling in his affairs. It would not be wise for me to leave, either, for I have never really been outside castle grounds." Rin would get saddened by this, and Sumiyo would gladly change the subject. On the sixth day of Rin's visit, she sat beside Sumi and smiled up at her. "You're like an older sister. Or maybe a mother." The comment was unexpected, and Sumiyo chuckled.

"I'm nothing close. I wouldn't know how to take care of you." This was an absolute lie. She knew everything about taking care of children, considering her mother wished for grandchildren. Of course she'd have to learn. It was just the fact that she didn't want to. It was't because she disliked the child, it was because Sumiyo knew how dangerous this world was. She wasn't comfortable with caring for anyone. Humans were off limits, obviously due to their very short life spans. Unlike Sesshomaru, she disliked humans for that sole reason. It wasn't fair in the first place that they were born into such weak lives, but it couldn't be helped. Best avoid them. The last evening of Sesshomaru's return was a bit unusual. He arrived much later than normally, for Sumiyo was almost finished with her meal. "Where have you been, my lord?" Jaken seemed to be excited for his presence, which was a bit understandable. He'd been spending much time serving as a guard to the human and kitsune.

Jaken recieved nothing as a response, but didn't pipe up again. Rin smiled happily, and patted Sumiyo's arm. "Perhaps Sumi will travel with us?" It was supposed to be a statement, but nonetheless sounded like a question. Sesshomaru glanced over at her, and raised an eyebrow. "And what use would she be? She'd be a burden." Cruel, cruel bliss. "That isn't true! I'd like to have my friend come along with us. I do get bored and lonely sometimes." Rin admitted, shyly fiddling her fingers. Jaken shook his head in disbelief as this idea seemed really foolish to him. "Jaken." Sesshomaru's golden eyes scanned over Sumiyo, and nodded once. "It seems you were not doing a well enough job keeping Rin entertained. Perhaps I should kill you." He looked and sounded very serious, but he was just teasing the poor soul. Jaken cried out, many offers and begs escaping his lips before he was interupted with a swift hit on the head. With that, Sesshomaru stood, and looked over at Sumi. "Your things shall be prepared. They will be placed atop Ah-Un."

Did she hear him correctly? Rin laughed out in delight, and tugged on Sumi's sleeve. "You're coming with us, Sumi! How amazing." Sumi grumbled to herself as she returned to her sleeping chambers, and sighed. Rin got her way quite easily. It seemed she'd be alongside her more often. It occurred to her that she probably didn't have a say in this. If she did, it'd probably be ignored. What did go through his mind for him to give in so easily? Perhaps he was a lot different than she thought. Not wanting to really think about her future in the wilderness, she undressed, and rested in her bed. "This shall prove to be most annoying."


	4. Chapter 4

Now, it wasn't often Sesshomaru was amused. But this royal blooded demon simply had no clue what she was doing. It was apparent that she never ventured outside castle grounds in her lifetime, and he could tell by the way she walked. Every stick, every pebble, they all seemed to be an obstacle for her. Her dainty feet tripped over them constantly, and though Rin couldn't hear her, she cursed quietly to herself. She had what seemed to be a permanent frown painted upon her lips, her eyebrows furrowed. The group only stopped to rest at night, as Rin needed her sleep. Ah-Un settled quietly near trees, and Rin leaned against the beast. Jaken had already started a fire, and everything was quiet. It was maybe a couple nights in, and Sumiyo was at her wits end. "Lord Sesshomaru, where is it we're headed? Surely it cannot be this far." Her voice was quiet, though he could detect annoyance. His eyes gazed over her, and he didn't respond. This, of course, earned quite a reaction from the kitsune. She glared over at him, puffing her cheeks. "My lord, where is it that we're headed?" She repeated, her red eyes resembling those of a snake.

"Do not use that tone with me." Was all Sesshomaru said, his gaze returning to the fire. He had an excellent poker face. He heard her stomp her foot, and an angry growl. He was expecting her to say more, but he was greeted with silence. So she had given up? Looking over at her with the corner of his eyes, she sat against a tree. He honestly expected her to raise her voice and throw a fit. It was something that she was known for. This however, did not happen, which surprised Sesshomaru. "We are going to the southern lands. There is something I must retrieve." He finally said after a long while. Sumiyo didn't say anything, earning his attention. She was asleep, a pout on her face even as she rested. Jaken had fallen asleep a long time ago, but only due to sheer laziness. He didn't really need to sleep. This was his chance to finally take in Sumi's appearance.

Her hair was messier than he was used to seeing, pulled back with a ribbon. She did not have any paint on her face, giving her a more natural look. Perhaps bringing his wife along was a bad idea. It was clear that she didn't belong outside of her castle. He was not very sure why he agreed for her to come along. He'd be lying if he said it was for Rin. He did not spoil her so often as that would be bad for her character. She was human, and he did his best to make her stronger than the rest. Perhaps he just wanted to shut her up. That had to be it. He and Sumi didn't get along all too well, so there was no possible way that it could have been he wanted her company. He let his gaze linger over her face for a second longer, before abruptly standing up. It was just about dawn, and he walked over to Jaken, kicking him awake. "We're leaving. Wake them."

Jaken rubbed his eyes, before streyching. On the move again. Much too soon for his liking. Using the two headed staff, he tapped the ground and this awoke Ah-Un. Rin woke up as well, and yawned. "Lady Sumi." Jaken said, and pulled her sleeve. She opened one eye, before sitting up and glaring at him. "What for?" Her voice was deathly low, and she had bags under her eyes. It was clear that she didn't get enough sleep again this time, and she snarled at him. "B-Because, m-my lady," He choked out, fearing for his life. "Lord Sesshomaru wishes to move again." She shook her head, and stood up reluctantly. Her back ached. "Of course. How silly of me." She said with a dry laugh, and pushed past him. He bowed, and frowned. His lady was almost as horrible to him as Sesshomaru was.

The sun hadn't even risen, and Sumiyo walked grudgingly behind the white haired man. "What a lovely morning, isn't it?" She didn't really care for hiding the sarcastic tone in her voice. He ignored her, which only further irritated her. She balled her fists, and shook her head. "Sumiyo," Rin pulled her out of her anger, and took her hand gently. "It's ok. We'll return to the castle eventually. Here, come walk with me." Sumi let it slide, though she still had a look of anger on her face. Sesshomaru smirked slightly to himself, and continued walking on. So, the human child had more sense than Sumiyo. How typical. The day passed as normal, but Sumi didn't complain much. This was both a relief and something that caused him to grow curious. He let her sleep longer than normal that night. What was strange was that he didn't mind waiting for her. It was what you could call a change of pace.

"Retrieve some new clothing." He ordered once she awoke, dropping a satchel of gold into her hands. She frowned, looking curiously up at him. "Rin needs suitable wear for this weather." Was all he said, before turning, and leaving. "Jaken, accompany them." With a grumble and a shake of his head, Jaken pushed Rin and Sumiyo along. "Come now, we musn't waste Lord Sesshomaru's time." The three made their way to a nearby village, and Sumiyo frowned. They'd obviously know she was not human, wouldn't this be a problem. Jaken seemed to sense this, and he rolled his eyes in disbelief. Of course, he didn't think she'd see this. She did, earning him a smack on the head. "My apologies, Lady Sumi." He stuttered, and bowed repeatedly. "But perhaps it would be wise if you wore your robes?" Of course, how stupid of her. She could shadow her eyes. "You are not accompanying me."

After bickering with Jaken, she convinced him to stay near the front of the village gates. An imp would only cause attention, which she really wanted to avoid. She left him pacing, before taking Rin's hand and leading her to the vendors. Sumiyo had told Rin to ask where they could purchase a new kimono for each of them. They eventually found a small hut, and she let Rin pick what she wanted. The human girl was never one to take her time, but today seemed to be a different case. Sumiyo didn't want any of them. She preferred her custom made ones that Sesshomaru used to fetch for her. She couldn't really complain, considering this was the best she could get at the moment. Any further problems, and she feared Sesshomaru would finally snap and she would pay the price. Of course, he wouldn't kill her. Would he?

The sun was going down when Sumiyo and Rin returned to where they left Jaken. He, as usual, was asleep. No surprise there. Rin twirled, happy with her choice of clothing. "Sumiyo! Let's go pick flowers! I saw some nearby, in a field. It's not too far away.." The two females glanced at Jaken, before nodding. "We'll return once we're done. I don't think Jaken would be very happy with us wandering off." Rin really did get her way. Perhaps she could learn a thing or two about discipline, but Sumiyo could never see herself saying no to the cute young girl. She held her quite close to her heart, despite the feelings of jealousy she had in the beginning.

Everything was fine, up until Sumiyo caught scent of wolves in the wind. This was shortly followed by the sound of them, running through the woods. She heard their barks and growls, and stood straight. These weren't the wolves of the woods, but demons. "What's wrong?" Rin questioned, before gasping in surprise. The wolves seemed to have been following them, and finally caught up. How odd. "No..." Rin was trembling behind Sumi, and this caused the kitsune to look down at her. "Rin?" She had no time to worry about her, though, as one of the wolves began to prowl towards the two. Sumiyo had no experience whatsoever in combat. Ladies didn't need to fight, but she found herself defenseless. "Damn," She muttered to herself, only thinking of one thing. Running. "We must run, Rin. Hurry." She said in a hushed tone, and held on tighter to the little girl's hand. The two began to run, and the wolves followed after them.

Jaken was startled awake after Sesshomaru stepped harshly on his head. "Where are they?" Sesshomaru asked, staring down at the imp. "They should still be in the village, m'lord.." Jaken tried saying. "I cannot sense them anywhere nearby. You have no knowledge of where they are, then?" His voice was dangerously low, as Jaken began to cry out. "L-Lord Sesshomaru-" He was cut off with another kick to the head. Sesshomaru took flight in the sky, scanning the fields, the forest. He caught Sumiyo's and Rin's scent, and followed that. He eventually caught onto another scent that made him even more determined to find the two. Wolves. He was sure they found Rin again, and wanted to kill her once more. No, he couldn't allow that. Sumiyo needed her. At least, that's what he wanted to think. Jaken was atop Ah-Un, following his Lord. Sesshomaru saw Sumiyo and Rin on the edge of a cliff, clearly struggling.

He noticed that they both needed help.

Rin held onto the edge of the rocky cliff, doing her best to stay still. It was either the wolves got her, or she fell to her death. Sumiyo, on the other hand, held her hands out to Rin. The wolves were narrowing in on them, and Sumiyo cried out for the young girl. "Please, hold on! We won't die, I promise!" Desperation was thick in her distraught voice, and Sesshomaru knew that Sumi was mainly trying to tell herself they'd survive. Rin cried out again when she began to slip, which was when the demon lord decided he would help. A flash of white, and he was standing in front of Rin. Sumiyo's eyes widened in relief for a brief second, only realizing that he hadn't come to save _her,_ but Rin. Of course. What more would she expect from him? But he'd get her soon after.

"Rin." Was all Sesshomaru said, before pulling her safely into his grasp. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed, as they flew higher into the sky. Sumi's heart fell to her stomach, knowing he wasn't going to come back for her. "What about Sumi?" She asked, worriedly holding her hand out as if she could even reach her. Sumiyo cried out for help, as the wolves came closer. "Damn that bastard." She whimpered, and continued to scoot closer to death. "My lady!" Jaken called out, and for once, it was a great thing he lagged behind. He used the staff of two heads to burn the wolves away, and Ah-Un landed quickly enough for her to get on. "Thank you." She held onto Ah-Un's neck tightly, truly grateful her life was spared.

The young lady held onto the dragon, the feeling of fear still coursing through her body. How could Sesshomaru just leave her like that? How could he say he hated humans, only to choose one over her? It was something she would never really understand. Anger, disbelief, and sadness fell over her, and she shook her head. What a mistake it was, staying with him. Jaken didn't say anything as they followed Sesshomaru. He could only wonder how his lady felt now, knowing that there was sure to be plenty of tension whenever they landed. He sighed in relief, and closed his eyes, hoping things wouldn't be so harsh.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok yes i really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. i appreciate the support i'm getting, so thank you.**

 **UPDATED**


End file.
